


A Surprise Birthday Present

by AlexaNDYE



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper tricks Tony into thinking that she forgot about his birthday, and with the help of some of the ladies, sets up a very nice surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> For that Anon on tumblr that submitted this idea!

Tony whistled to himself as he walked down the lab with a spring in his step. Ever since the whole fiasco with Ultron, there weren’t a lot of people that hung around the Avengers Tower. He mostly spent the morning of his birthday in the lab, working on whatever was on his mind.

There were a few calls from his fellow teammates that wished him Happy Birthday, mainly Steve, Clint, Natasha, Scarlet, Vision, Rhodey, Sam, Fury, Maria, and a few people from the Tower as well as what was left of SHIELD. He even got a mysterious postcard from Fiji.

He knew his teammates were busy, off doing their own thing, so the only thing he was really looking forward to on his birthday was—

“Hey,” he greeted Pepper as he watched her step out of the elevator and towards him. He widened his smile as a huge wave of love and affection washed over him.

“Hi.” She returned the smile.

He caught her by the waist and wrapped his arm around her. He eyed her up and down, and noticed the casual attire – jeans, a plain t-shirt, and mid-rise black boots. And then he saw the purse that hung off the inside of her elbow.

“Going somewhere?” He leaned in to kiss her.

She smiled against his lips and nodded. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I am.”

He felt a sense of giddiness in the pit of his stomach; he wondered what she was going to give him for his birthday. Would it be a nice dinner, dinner on the beach, something simple like Chinese takeout, or maybe a home cooked meal? He didn’t care, as long as it was with her and involved the removal of certain articles of clothing.

“It’s just lunch, but I don’t know when I’ll be back. The ladies might want to go out for some cocktails, or something like that. It might actually be one of those ‘ladies night out’ kind of thing.” She informed him.

His smile slowly disappeared as he processed her words. “You’re… not coming back tonight?” He was mildly confused, and she could tell by the look he was giving her.

“I don’t know.” She shrugged and let her fingers play with the small hairs on the back of his neck. “Ladies night out doesn’t usually end early. Why?”

He was taken aback by her words. “Why?” he repeated in shock. “Do… do you know what today is?” Did she remember? She’s Pepper Potts. Of course she remembered… right?

She blinked. “Today is Friday.”

“But specifically, what is today?”

She eyed him. “Ladies night out?” She drew out the words with a confused tone.

His mouth slowly gapped as shock overtook him. “You… you actually forgot?” No. She couldn’t have.

“Forgot what?”

He stared at her and waited for her to break – he waited for some kind of indication that told him she was joking, but it didn’t come. She legitimately looked like she didn’t know what he was talking about. Defeat settled in him as he forced himself to smile.

“It’s… uh… it’s nothing.” The sadness in his tone was almost unbearable for Pepper.

“What?” she asked worriedly. “Was it something important? Do we have an important event tonight? I don’t think I’d forget _that_ if we did.”

Disappointment and sadness overwhelmed him as the word ‘important’ slipped from her lips. “No… no.” He sighed. “It was nothing important.” He massaged her waist as he leaned in to kiss her. “Go out with your friends and have fun, okay?”

She eyed him worriedly. “Okay… Don’t stay down here too long.” She kissed him back before she slipped out of his arms. He sat there with a heavy frown and a long sigh as he watched her saunter towards the elevator.

In all of his years with her, he never thought she’d forget his birthday – actually, he never thought she’d forget any type of event, celebration, or important date in her life. She was _the_ Pepper Potts. She was renowned for planning, her brain power, her organization and categorization of anything and everything, and yet… she forgot his birthday.

 _His_ birthday.

He was incredibly disappointed.

“Of all dates…” He muttered to himself as he heard the elevator doors close. “…My birthday.” He rolled his chair over to one of the hologram pads. A virtual birthday cake, along with virtual candles, plates, forks, and decorations, popped up in front of him. He sighed as he looked down the image.

No one was around to celebrate with him, and worst of all, Pepper forgot.

“Happy Birthday to me…” Tony mumbled in sorrow as he blew at the hologram and watched it burst into nothingness.

\---

“You should’ve seen him…” Pepper sighed as she changed out of her jeans and t-shirt. “…He was like a lost puppy that couldn’t find his owner. He looked so sad…”

“Pepper, do you want this to be a surprise or not?” Nat asked from the other side of the curtain. “Tony is a big boy. He can handle it.”

Pepper poked her head out from the curtain. “Yeah, but he sounded so hurt. I almost caved when he showed me those puppy dog eyes of his. God, I hate it when he does that.”

“Stark will be fine. I’m sure after he sees your surprise for him, he’ll forget you even said those terrible, hurtful, heart aching words to him.” Pepper could hear Nat’s teasing tone towards the end. She gave her a mean stare, and Natasha smiled in response. “Now, enough dillydallying. Show us the goods.”

Pepper sighed and pulled back the curtain.

Out in the private lounging area of a very well known, and very expensive, lingerie boutique were some of the ladies Pepper was talking about, but never elaborated. Tony always assumed when she said ‘ladies’, she meant some old college or high school friends.

“Excuse me, how many of these can I get?” Darcy asked as one of the waitresses handed everyone a glass of champagne.

“Darcy!” Jane hissed as she tried her best to smile at the waitress. “One is enough, don’t you think?”

“Hah.” Darcy laughed as she sipped at the alcohol. “As if.”

Melinda sipped at the champagne as well before setting it down on the stand next to her. Maria held hers in her hand as she waited for the main event. Before that, she and Melinda were chatting about something, while the rest of the ladies lounged about.

“Hey, where’s Sif?” Darcy asked. “Did no one ask her to come?”

Maria furrowed her eyebrows. “Well, I don’t know. I asked Thor to give us her cellphone number, but he looked at me as if I were crazy, and then asked what a cellphone number was,” she replied sarcastically.

“Sorry, I forgot.” Darcy took another sip, and then pointed at Jane. “You know, you could probably develop some kind of cellphone that can reach Asgard. I’m sure your boyfriend would be into it. You could teach him the ways of telephone sex—“

“Darcy!” Jane scolded. “Why is it that I can never bring you anywhere with me?”

“Because I’m too fun.” Darcy forced a wide smile. “Too fun for your lame butt.” She poked at her and Jane let out a sigh.

“Okay, guys. First one.” Nat announced as she walked into the lounging area.

Everyone sat back and watched as Pepper emerged from the corner moments later, sporting a few lacy and frilly piece of lingerie. It was mainly white but it had black strips that ran down and around her thighs. Her long, smooth, and silky long legs were covered with white and were splattered with small black accents. The bra wasn’t as transparent, but it covered her breasts in a way that elicited a sexy teasing tone.

Darcy’s mouth dropped. “Holy shit.” She eyed Pepper up and down, and finally settled on her entire body. “Tony is one lucky guy. And _this_ took him over ten years? He’s either crazy or he finally got tired of his hand.”

Maria and Nat smirked at Darcy’s comment.

“I like it.” Jane nodded. “Could get rid of the black, though.”

“Yeah, but without the black, I feel like it’s a sort of…” Maria paused. “…after-wedding piece.”

“I don’t like it that much.” Melinda looked over at Nat.

Nat hummed to herself. “I’m going to have to pass on the colors. Maybe if it were in a red with yellow instead of black?”

“Iron Man colors?” Darcy winced and shook her head. “That’s too predictable.”

“Darcy has a point.” Melinda shrugged. “Red, I like, but if I were Tony, I’d be over the whole red and yellow color scheme. I’m sure he sees enough of it when he makes his suits.”

“Tony pegs me as the kind of guy that would rip the thing to shreds and jump right into the sex.” Darcy eyed the piece Pepper was wearing. Pepper looked at each of the ladies as they spoke and turned to look in the mirror to get a better view of the outfit herself. “So, maybe colors don’t matter.”

“Oh, they matter.” Jane pointed out.

Darcy narrowed her eyes at Jane. “And how do you know? Want to give us a little insight on what you wear for Thor?”

“I—I haven’t worn anything for him.” Jane looked flustered. “It’s just common sense.”

“Okay, okay.” Maria stopped the two. “Let’s peddle back a bit. We’re trying to pick out something for Tony.” She looked to Pepper. “Pepper, what kind of colors do you think he’d like?”

Pepper didn’t need to think about the first color. “Red, of course.” Everyone nodded. But she was stuck on the second color – she didn’t even know if there was something beyond the second color. “Um…” She lingered at the thought.

“All red is too plain.” Melinda spoke up.

“Yeah.” Jane nodded.

“What about decorations?” Darcy asked. “You know, like are you going to shower flower petals everywhere, light some candles…?”

“Oh, yeah.” Maria jumped at the idea. “Have you thought of that yet?”

Pepper knew exactly what she was going to do and even ordered everything ahead of time. She also planned out where she would put the candles since the last time she and Tony had a romantic evening, their animalistic, and very enthusiastic, sex almost caused the candles to burn down their bedroom. “I was going to shower red rose petals everywhere, and then light a few dark red scented candles.” She smiled at the thought.

“Very nice.” Darcy nodded with a smile. “I approve.”

“Toys?” Nat asked.

Pepper winced at the idea. “Tony isn’t much of a toy person – well, he’s not _completely_ against it, but he does have his own preferences when he feels like it.”

“Okay, so skip the toys.” Nat nodded. “How about bondage?”

Pepper smirked as the memories from her and Tony’s recent adventurous night flooded her mind. They were quite wild that night. “Not for tonight.”

“So, traditional rose petals and candles, and a sexy piece of lingerie for his birthday.” Maria nodded.

“Ooh! How about red and black?” Darcy asked. Jane gave an approving nod while Melinda narrowed her eyes at the idea.

“We do have a lot of selections for red and black.” A woman, who worked at the store, spoke up from the side.

“Great.” Nat took one last sip from her drink and got up. “C’mon, Pepper. Let’s knock Tony’s pants off.”

Darcy snorted into her champagne glass. “Hah, knock his pants off. Pretty sure the sight of Pepper does that alone.”

Maria smirked to herself since she’s seen Tony and Pepper’s flirtatious acts up front before. Whether or not Tony’s pants were knocked off all the time was debatable, but the hearts in his eyes were definitely popping out whenever he saw her.

\---

Tony harshly muttered to himself as he took the elevator from the lab up to the penthouse. He was stuck on a particular problem with one of his suits and it was driving him crazy, and there was also a bit of loneliness that lingered in the back of his mind that didn’t help his situation at all.

He sighed to himself and let his head hang low. He was mentally exhausted and the fact that it was nearing the end of his birthday didn’t make things better. He thought the day would be full of joy and happiness, but all it’s been was a huge let down.

Pepper forgot his birthday and wasn’t coming home until really late, so all he had was himself and maybe DUM-E. JARVIS was essentially Vision, so he wasn’t there for him. It was only him and his toys.

“Brings back memories, huh?” he muttered sadly to himself.

After he got out of the elevator, he instantly stopped in his tracks. His eyes followed a small trail of littered red rose petals, and his confusion and curiosity peaked when it ended at the master bedroom. The door was partially open, but not enough for him to see anything through it. He cautiously walked next to the petals and used the palm of his hand to slowly, and gently, open the door.

The last thing he wanted was to be caught in some terrible practical joke set up by Clint.

“Hello?” He asked through the crack of the doorway. No answer. “Clint, I swear to god. If this is another one of your ‘open the door and laugh as Tony is drenched in paint’ jokes, I’m going to take your quiver and shove it up your—“ His jaw dropped when the door swung open.

He was at loss for words as his eyes laid upon the most beautiful image in the entire world.

Pepper was laying on their bed in a seductive pose with red rose petals littered around her. The candles on the dresser, and not the night stands (thank god), flickered in a sensual and romantic way. The lights were dimmed to a certain volume of perfection, and the red and black lingerie piece Pepper was wearing was leaving him light headed.

He was absolutely breathless.

“H-Holy shit.” It was all he could say at the time. His eyes went wide in surprise as he took everything in. It was only when he got a good look at the lingerie did he remember to breathe.

It was a red bra with a thin black mesh covering it, a long black mesh that covered her abdomen, and a red frilly and lacey piece that circled her hip. His eyes trailed down to the red panties that matched and Pepper could’ve sworn she saw drool.

He couldn’t figure out if _he_ was moving his legs or his penis, and at that point, he wasn’t entirely sure. Before he knew it, his knees hit the edge of the bed, and Pepper was scooting towards him to greet him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long and sensual kiss.

He moaned against her lips when he felt her tongue brush against his. He smiled against her lips as he pressed her against his body, wrapped his arms around her waist, and hugged her tight.

“Happy Birthday, Tony.” She surprisingly managed to say.

Tony smirked as he licked his lips. His eyes were clouded with lust and desire. “It’s my birthday?”

Pepper laughed and kissed him once more, but briefly this time.

“I thought you forgot.” he said with a saddened tone.

“I’m sorry.” She frowned. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, I sure am surprised.” He buried his head in her shoulder and pressed light kisses to her neck.

“I didn’t mean to take it that far,” she managed to say despite his lips that roamed her chest. “I didn’t want to hurt you.” He pulled away when he realized what she was talking about. “I’m really sorry, Honey.” He felt her fingers play with the hairs on the back of his head.

He relaxed under her hands and sighed. “I really thought you forgot.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He kissed her briefly. “Everyone else was away doing whatever… so I was really looking forward to our day together.”

Guilt instantly hit her like a train. “Aw, Tony…” Pepper buried her head into the crook of his neck.

“But if this was all part of the plan…” He looked around the room and then at her sexy outfit. He licked his lips in anticipation. “Then I guess I forgive you.” Pepper squeaked a laugh as his hand went to cup her butt; the gesture made her buck towards him, letting him push against her so she’d fall onto the bed with him on top. The petals around them jumped on impact as the ones underneath them were crushed.

He smiled devilishly as he laid on top of her with his body settled between her legs. The lingerie was definitely a sight to remember. He couldn’t recall many nights where she’d dress up for him, or put something sexy on. For them, the sex was mostly ‘in the moment’. They’d pull each other’s clothes off as soon as they got into the elevator, and then they’d somehow end up on the floor with him begging to be inside her. Clothes were the last thing on their mind as they pawed for each other, leaving sloppy kisses establishing a no holds barred on the moaning and groaning.

But, tonight was special. It was his birthday, and he’d damn well enjoy every single bit of it, even if his penis urged him to hurry the fuck up and get to the good part.

Tony lowered his mouth onto her collarbone, and kissed and sucked at the skin. His palm covered her right breast and made circular motions, slowly massaging the mound.

“Oh god, Tony.” He heard her moan into his ear. He kissed at her neck and might’ve deliberately given her a hickey. He wasn’t sure at that point, but his penis was pretty much in control at that moment.

He squeaked a little moan when he felt her hand cup him through his pants. He pulled away from her and shook his head. “No touching.” He kissed her sloppily. “This is _my_ birthday present…” He dipped his fingers into her panties. “…and _I_ want to enjoy it the way _I_ want to.”

His words, as hungry as they sounded, made her grin stretch from ear to ear. She loved it when he established his dominance, and she loved the low growling, husky tone he uses, too. It made a shiver travel down her spine, and it sent jolts in her body. He looked at her with hooded eyes and marked her with his lips as if he were trying to mark his territory. He looked hungry, like he had been starving for days.

He inched up her and kissed her soundly, letting their tongues mingle while his fingers did the rest of the work. His fingers inched towards her folds and teased the sides, making her moan into his mouth. Her hips bucked into his hand as he did as he pleased; he loved making her squirm and beg for more, and the moaning that hummed through his mouth made him that more eager.

He dipped his finger between her folds and felt how wet she was. His finger was practically drenched. He kissed her deeper, fighting her tongue for dominance, as he continued to thrust his fingers in an out of her folds.

She wanted him to go deeper; she wanted him to thrust them into her and finger her until she cried out in ecstasy.

A long, drawn out moan from her told him to go deeper, and he did. He thrust his finger past her folds and towards her g-spot. Pepper pulled away from his lips, hung onto him, bucked into his hand, and cried out.

“Fuck!” she moaned. “Tony!”

“God, you’re so wet, Baby,” he whispered hotly, smiling as he felt her thrust her hips against his hand. “So fucking wet.” He could feel everything below his belt stir as he thrust his finger in and out of her. He was certain there was already a tent in his pants.

“God, yes!” she screamed. “Oh god, that feels so good,” she moaned into his shirt.

He took her reaction with nothing but happiness, and that led him to advance further in his ministrations. He angled his hand so he could slip his thumb in, and before she knew it, she was practically screaming. He rubbed the pad of his thumb against her swollen clit and made circular motions, stimulation the bud and pleasuring her to no end.

He dipped a second finger inside her and thrust the two inside and out, all while keeping his thumb where it was.

“Oh fuck yes!” she screamed as he stroked her with his fingers. They inched forward towards her g-spot and she could practically keep it together. She was already on the brink of orgasm when he rubbed her clit, but the second finger threatened to toss her over the edge.

His fingers stroked and made circular motions, and then they landed on her g-spot. His fingertips stroked at the bump, switching between stroking and tickling, and within five seconds, she was broke out into a loud moan and came all over his hand.

She gushed over his fingers and her walls squeezed his digits as he continued to thrust in and out of her. She held onto him with a death grip as her orgasm hit her like a bulldozer. The sensations, the feeling of being pushed over the edge, the feeling of being completely undone, overtook her. The moment she felt heat pool at her stomach was the moment she knew what was going to happen.

As she came down from her high, Tony slowly pulled his fingers out, and she watched as he brought the digits up to his mouth, and licked and sucked them clean.

“Mm,” he hummed in delight. “You taste so good.”

Her arousal was back on its pedestal just from watching him lick her juices off his fingers. The way his tongue swiped across and lapped it up made her insides start to burn. The only image was in her head was how good it would feel to have his hard, throbbing, leaking dick in her, and that alone made her wiggle in her spot.

Tony was right; his erection was bulging in his pants, and thankfully he didn’t think about it enough to feel the uncomfortable and straining sensation while he was busy fingering her.

Pepper’s eyes drifted down to his erection, and it took every ounce of willpower she had in herself to not reach out and rub the bulge. It was _his_ birthday, not hers, but oh lord, the things she wanted to do to him when it was _hers_. She already had a few things planned out.

Pepper licked her lips as she watched him unbuckle his belt and slip out of his jeans. He kicked off his sneakers, his socks, and slipped his jeans down his legs, leaving him in a t-shirt and a pair of red briefs that perfectly outlined his erection.

He pulled his grey shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere behind him. He rubbed himself through his briefs as he caught her staring.

His lips curved slightly. “Like what you see?” He stroked himself as he bucked his hips into his hand.

“Stop being a tease.” She gaze up at him with bedroom eyes, ones that have made him pounce at her in the past.

“You’re one to talk.” He lowered himself on her and rubbed his clothed erection on her thigh as she grinded herself on his. He kissed her feverishly as they both grinded against each other. “Your hand on my leg during meetings.” He pulled away briefly and then continued to kiss her between sentences. “That time you rubbed me through my pants during dinner.” Oh god, that was a good night. “Or that time you grinded herself on my lap and left me hanging.” She smiled at that one. “And when I caught you wearing a skirt with no panties on.” Just the memory alone made a shiver travel down his spine. “You’re a naughty, mischievous, and unruly woman, Potts.”

His hand massaged her breast as he began to press light kisses against her neck, all while still grinding against her thigh.

She pressed her lips against his ear and whispered hotly, “What are you going to do about it, Stark?”

He smiled devilishly and kissed her. He always loved _that_ about her – how she could go from prim and proper to horny and naughty in minutes.

She watched him pull away from her and slowly slip out of his briefs as he could no longer confine his erection; her eyes followed each bob of his cock as he pulled the fabric down his thighs and tossed it off to the side. Her mouth slowly dropped as he curled his fingers around his throbbing cock and stroked it. He thrust a few times in his hand before he brought it to her mouth, and with pleasure, she took it.

She curled her fingers around the base and slipped the head pass her lips. He threw his head back in absolute pleasure the moment he felt her around his hard cock. The sensation spiked up his body and shot into his spine.

“Oh, fucking hell…” He moaned loudly. “…Pepper… Holy fuck.” He paused and hoped the stars in his eyes would subside. “Oooooh,” he whimpered as she sucked at the head. “Oh god! Ahhh…” He watched her head bob back and forth. Her tongue swirled around the head and prodded the spot underneath it, nearly sending him into overdrive.

He winced as the thought of coming was imminent, but he wasn’t done with her. He didn’t want the night to end on a blow job, and he certainly didn’t want it to end _that_ fast. He tried his best to keep the warmth that pooled at the pit of his stomach at bay as she pumped him and sucked him at the same time.

He could no longer keep himself up on his knees, so he plopped down onto the bed with a thud. She crawled back between his legs. His mouth hung open when he watched his cock slowly disappear in her mouth.

“Christ…” he moaned without abandon, and then he felt her roll his balls between her fingers. She massaged the orbs, tugging and squeezing gently, and he nearly jumped when her finger poked the puckered ring of his ass. Thankfully, and unfortunately, it was only a tease. “Fuck, Pepper… Fuck… Ah, god… That’s right. Fuck me… fuck me with your mouth… Oh god…” He pulled his head back and let it hit the pillow. He was drowning in pleasure.

With one last swipe of her tongue, from the base to the tip of his leaking cock, she licked her lips clean and crawled up to his waist. She straddled him and waited for him to give her the signal. It was his night, so it was only proper of her to wait for his instructions.

He looked at her longingly as he drowned in lust and impatience. His hands slowly traveled up her thighs, past her hip, and up to her waist. He massaged her breasts and let her grind against his stomach.

“I love this,” he said as she wiggled on top of him. She smiled seductively and tilted her head to the side.

“The lingerie.”

“Yeah.” He widened his grin. “Where’d you get it?”

“At that expensive lingerie boutique on Fifth Avenue.” His hands roamed down the black mesh that was cut down the middle and covered her midriff.

“Remind me to go with you next time you decide to pick something out again.”

She laughed and lowered herself to kiss him. “I only buy lingerie for special occasions.”

“I consider our sex marathons as special occasions.” He pecked at her lips. “And those Galas, Balls, benefits, and charity events. All special occasions.” He moved his hands to her hip and guided her over his throbbing rock hard cock.

She chuckled and kissed his collarbone. Her lips moved down from his collarbone to his chest, where the arc reactor used to be, and kissed the spot. She moved lower and lower until she finally sat up right and sank down onto his cock.

Both of their mouths parted as the sensation of being filled and pushing past the tight walls overtook their bodies.

“Oh fuck…” Pepper squealed loudly as she continued to lower herself.

“Ah, god, Pep. You’re so tight.” He kept his hands on her thighs, but he had an undeniable urge to thrust up into her and push her down onto him at the same time. He’s done it before, and it was probably the most pleasurable feeling they’ve ever felt before.

She took him to the hilt and had to pause; he was so deep inside her and it felt so good to be filled to the brim.

“Come on, baby… move…” He urged her, and she did just that, but very slowly.

She moved her hips back and forth, riding him slowly, and he knew the pace would quicken, even if he didn’t ask her to. All it took was a bit of time for her to adjust to his girth.

She let out a low moan as she gyrated her hips. His cock rubbed against her g-spot, giving her so much pleasure, and eliciting her to go faster.

She pressed her hand against his stomach to hold herself upright as her hips rotated faster. Tony knew how skillful she was when it came to sex (it was certainly a surprise to him during their first time) and the second her walls constricted around him when she thrust up and relaxed when she sunk down was the second he knew he was on the very edge of coming.

“Ah, fuck!” He moaned loudly. He didn’t know he was bucking into her until he watched his cock slip in and out of her. He was grasping at the waves of pleasure and he couldn’t stop himself. In the last moment, when she was at her highest speed, he rolled them over so he was on top, and thrust in and out of her.

With each thrust, he grunted and she moaned. He wrapped his fingers underneath her knee, and hoisted it up and over his shoulder. He straddled her other leg and pounded into her as she lay on her side.

With each passing second, he was going faster and faster, thrusting his hips as if his life depended on it, until he started panting uncontrollably.

The bed shook and the headboard continuously bumped against the wall as he continued to fuck her like a speeding bullet.

“Oh god,” he moaned. “Yes. Oh god. Yes,” he panted. “Fuck, Pepper… oh god. Oh… Oh!”

Each thrust was a stroke against her g-spot and she was beginning to ride on the waves of pleasure herself. That familiar warmth in the pit of her stomach overtook her body as they moaned in unison.

“Oh, Tony. Ohhh. Oh. Oh god! Tony!” she whimpered against him. “Oh, please, Tony!”

“Pepper! Oooh!”

“Tony!”

He thrust one last time before feeling himself come undone; he stilled as he felt himself spurt inside of her, coating her walls with hot strips of his semen.

Pepper moaned as she came with him, and the combination of her constricting walls and his hot seed sent her into overdrive. She fucked herself on him as he came and came, and the pleasure from being milked by her walls until the very last drop had him continuously moaning.

“Ohhhh godddd.” He let out a high pitched moan.

She slowed her thrusts as they both came down from their highs and felt him collapse on top of her with a smile. Both of them were panting, struggling to catch their breath and their strength.

“Damn.” Tony laughed to himself. He looked up at her and kissed her soundly. He hugged her to his naked body and moved to kiss her neck. “That was…”

She chuckled. “That was…”

“…Quite the surprise.”

“Yeah…” She tucked her leg between his and moved closer to cuddle with him. She rest her head on top of his chest and kissed skin that replaced the hole of the arc reactor. “Happy Birthday, Tony.” She whispered lovingly.

He grinned and kissed the top of her head. “Thank you, Honey.”

“Did you honestly think I forgot?”

“Yes,” he sighed. “You’re a pretty good liar when you want to be. I don’t know if I should be scared.” He looked down at her. “Should I be?”

“I almost caved when you gave me those puppy dog eyes of yours.”

“Ah, damn. And here I thought you were impervious to them.” He massaged her shoulder.

“I’ve known you for over ten years and have been dating you for three. I’ve learned to live with them.” She looked up at him and smiled widely.

“You’re keeping this, right?” He pressed the fabric of her lingerie between his fingers. “Please tell me you are.”

“Yes, but don’t get used to seeing it.”

“I’m telling you, give me a date and we’ll buy out that whole shop.”

“Tony…” she warned him.

“What? Do you know how fast Anthony Jr. jumped at you?” She chuckled. “I love this, you know.”

“Hm?”

“ _These_ types of presents instead of physical ones. It feels… better – more personal.” He eyed her seductively. “Much better when I unwrap them.”

“Good, then I expect the same for my birthday.”

“Oh, trust me. We’re keeping this as a tradition, Baby.”

She smiled against his chest and began to trace small, affectionate circles into his skin. “I was thinking we could have breakfast tomorrow.”

“Hm?”

“To make up for ‘forgetting’ your birthday. We’ve only celebrated it for twenty minutes. I was thinking breakfast, and then dessert.”

Tony laughed. “Dessert doesn’t usually come after breakfast, Pep.”

“It will tomorrow,” she promised him. “And after lunch and dinner.”

“Baby, you’re going to spoil me,” he said happily as he kissed her softly. She gently raked her fingers along his abs and kissed him back with equal fervor. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Tony.”


End file.
